Crash Landing
by AVeryLongNameThatIsLong
Summary: The Traveler was saved, Chris Walker, the legendary hero who saved it has been tasked by The Speaker to investigate a number of disappeared Guardians in a planet that recently appeared, Remnant. However, an EMP disrupts Chris's ship, and he crash lands onto the planet. With new people, a terrorist group and a new type of Darkness known as the Grimm.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival

**Here is my crossover! I liked Destiny, but it lacked basic things, it's also an endless grind.**

**This takes place in Season 1 as I did not start watching Season 2 yet, begin!**

**Character;**

**Name: Chris Walker**

**Race: Human**

**Skin Color: White (Not racist)**

**Hair color: Darkish brown**

**Class: Titan**

**Armor: Helmet: Highlander Type 0**

**Gauntlets: Highlander Type 1**

**Chestplate: Knight Type 1**

**Leg Armor: Highlander Type 1**

**Weapons:**

**Primary: The Stranger's Rifle (Pulse Rifle)**

**Secondary: Nox Revus III (Fusion Rifle)**

**Heavy: Sargon-C (Machine Gun**

**Ship: Phaeton Class V3**

**Vehicle: S-20 Cavalier**

* * *

><p>Chris has done the impossible, he and his friends saved the Traveler, and he represented what Guardians can do, now he and his friends rarely met, either by Tower or they were in Strikes together.<p>

He was walking in the Tower, paying Banshee-44 to fix his weapons, asking the Cryptarch to decrypt his Engrams and turning in bounties to Xander-99-40, he checked with the Postmaster. He had a message, it was from the Speaker himself, he wanted to meet him.

So he walked to the North Tower, and met the Speaker.

"Ah, you're here. I need you to do an investigation on some Guardians that mysteriously disappeared on a planet that recently surfaced. Its name is Remnant. Do you think you can handle the operation?" Said the Speaker, while giving Chris a PDA on the information of Remnant.

"I'll do it." Replied Chris, while looking at the PDA.

"Good, please try to stay alive."

He then left the North Tower, standing there he summoned his Ghost.

"Ghost, we got a mission from the Speaker."  
>"Yeah, I got it, Remnant. An unknown place, discovered a great technology but all Guardians that went never came back." Replied The Ghost.<p>

"Well, let's go."  
>He then went to his ship, the Phaeton V3, it's a reliable ship but it doesn't compare to the Golden Age type.<p>

He found the planet, and warped.

"Commencing warp,"  
>He then went to ultra-fast speed, in warp space, when he arrived in orbit, his Ghost said; "All systems shutting down! EMP! I'll try to get them back online!"<p>

"EMP's strong! I don't think I can bring it back online! Brace for impact!"

_RWBY_

* * *

><p>"Hey look! A floating Star!" Remarked Ruby, as she went to get a closer look.<p>

"Ruby, it's the day and besides, if it was a floating star, it would have disintegrated if it went into our orbit." Said Weiss, while writing in notes.

"Wait, it looks like it's coming towards us." Suddenly remarked Yang.

"What? Let me see!" Said Weiss, walking towards the window.

"It is coming for us! Get down!" Cried Blake, while ducking.

The 'Star' barely missed the school, RWBY heard a loud screeching sound on top of their dorm, they all covered their ears to prevent them from going deaf.

Then it crashed in the Emerald Forest.

_Chris_

* * *

><p>He bounced a few times, after he landed, he let out some curses under his breath.<p>

"God damnit, Ghost, what happened?" Said Chris, while getting up from his fall.

"While going into orbit, an EMP struck us down." Said Ghost.

"You know where we are?" Asks Chris.

"From the satellite photos, we should be in the Emerald Forest. 50 North, there is a castle building, unknown purpose." Answered Ghost.

"Well, looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while." Replied Chris, while stretching his body.

Chris then checked his equipment;

Stranger's Rifle

Nox Revus III

Sargon-C

Guardian MREs, nutritious but tastes like crap.

Medkit

His armor was barely damaged.

_All good _Thought Chris.

"Come on, let's go look if there is any civilization here."

The Ghost compressed the broken ship, and stored it in its mind.

They then proceeded to walk around the forest they were in, seeing red leaves on the brown bark of the trees.

He kept on walking, tree after tree, this forest was endless.

**Staff**

Ozpin was casually checking the hidden cameras in the Emerald forest, until he found a person who was wearing very mysterious armor and what looked like a flying Rubik's cube. He wasn't in any danger, or was causing any danger, but it was interesting to see someone in the Emerald Forest casually walking without any caution, but there was something oddly familiar on the type of armor he was wearing, so he kept an eye on him.

Five minutes ago, he did hear an explosion which was probably from him, so RWBY was sent to check it out.

**Back to Chris**

He finally found a spot of open land, green lush grass, and a cool breeze, and a Guardian hot spot, it barely functioned and was very hastily built, they saw a Guardian's hand on the touchpad, Chris didn't know what happened to the rest of the body but he ignored it.

"Okay, let's link up." Said Chris, while looking at the powered off control panel.

After a few minutes, the screen booted up which greeting them with the classic Blue Screen Of Death, then Ghost scanned it for a bit, they were then linked to get his Cavalier.

He then summoned his Cavalier, as expected, it materialized.

**RWBY**

They were sent by Ozpin to check out the explosion of the 'Star' in the Emerald forest, they went inside, went deeper and deeper into the forest, there were scratches on the bark of the trees, tiny fires, which were put out to avoid a fire, and a crater, but no wreckage was found.

"Hm, nothing here." Said Weiss while turning back to the way they came.

They went out, mystified, until they saw an unknown object and an unknown person speeding ahead on a floating vehicle.

"Come on! Let's catch up!" Said Yang, dashing towards the person and the vehicle.

After what seemed like an endless amount of time, the person slowed down then came to a stop, in front of Beacon.

**Chris**

"Uhh, girls are behind you." Suddenly remarked Ghost.

Chris then casually turned around, slowly put his hands up, and like what Ghost said, saw four girls.

"What?" Said Chris, noticing that the blonde haired girl was looking much more serious then the other four.

"Do you really realize what you are?" Said the blonde, still keeping her serious face.

"Human?" Sarcastically replied Chris.

"Oh really? Prove it then!" Replied the same girl.

Ghost de-materialized his helmet, which revealed his face.

"Happy now?"

She holstered her sword, the three other girls had their weapons down when he revealed his face.

"Come on, let's go. You're from an unknown planet and you must be questioned." Said the same blonde girl, pushing him like a prisoner, the other three didn't say anything, they just followed.

_God this is stupid. _Thought Chris, while walking.

They went into the castle building and went to a large office, decked out with some very polished wood, probably from the forest.

"Thank you girls, you can now return to your dorms." Said the Silver haired man.

The girls left, and the man introduced himself as Ozpin and about the school he's the headmaster of, Beacon.

"Tell me, how did you crash onto here?" Asked Ozpin.

"Well... I had a task to accomplish that was here, until an EMP striked my ship and I crash landed." Answered Chris.

"EMP? Hm, maybe it was an accident in our defense system, it automatically strikes any unidentified ship near the school, my apologies!" Replied Ozpin,

"Well, that explains it. Now i'll have to pay for the repairs!" Said Chris, quite pissed but hid the anger with an annoyed face.

"Don't worry, I will pay for the repairs." Said Ozpin.

"By simple curiosity, what is that object that floats around your head?" Asked Ozpin.

"Oh this? Yeah, this is my Ghost, he is a self-sentient AI that is built from light."

"Wait... So you're a Guardian?" Said Ozpin, with a slightly amazed look.

"Yeah, I am." Said Chris, calming down.

"Since you're going to be here for a long time, why don't you stay here and become a student? I will send your ship that was damaged and it will go for the repairs."

"I will, but on one condition, I don't want to wear those uniforms, this armor suits me best."

"Deal. But since you arrived late, you're going to have to do Initiation now."

"Okay, why not?" Said Chris.

He and Ozpin walked out the room, went to the Initiation starting area and told him to stand on one of the pads, also the teams known as JNPR and RWBY were watching him, he then caught a glimpse of the same blonde haired that pushed him like a prisoner.

"So, how am I supposed to get over there?"  
>"You'll see." Replied Ozpin with a smile emerging from him.<p>

"Ghost, I don't like the looks of his fAAAAAAAAA-!" Chris was launched into the air.

"Ghost! Why the hell didn't you tell me that this was a launch pad!?"

"What? I wanted to see how you would react!"

"Right, Self Senti-" Said Chris, slightly amused.

"We're landing in about 10 seconds!" interrupted Ghost.

Chris then landed smoothly, other than leaving a small crater and making ripping the grass.

_Get the Relics and come back _thought Chris.

**RRWBY and JNPR**

"Who is this guy?" Said Pyrrha.

"You know the explosion that happened… five minutes ago?" Replied Blake,

"Yeah…" Replied Pyrrha, getting a bit interested.  
>"Yeah, he's the guy that owned the ship."<p>

"He's an alien!?" Suddenly remarked Nora, who jumped in to the conversation.

"He's not, he's still human but he's from a different planet." Said Weiss, concentrating on Chris and still being suspicious.

"I just can't understand how he just let in a total stranger get in Beacon."

Ruby wanted to see his weapons, as she was a weapon fanatic.

Jaune and Ren were just watching for the sake of it.

Yang was just interested to see how he fought.

**Chris**

He kept on walking, looking around the forest he's in, his Super Charge meter slowly filling up, until a pack of a dozen giant wolves appeared, they advanced warily, knowing that Chris is a threat.

"Let's do this!" Chris dashed up to one of the wolves, stabbed it with the integrated knife in his gauntlet. Which resulted in the entire pack dashing towards him.

He used his lightning bomb, which electrocuted three or four wolves.

And he took out the Stranger's Rifle, and shot one of them, piercing through one of the Wolves eyes, leaving a bloody mess, then got his Nox Revus III, one of the Wolves jumped on him, he charged it, fending off the bites it was trying to throw at him, then shot, which left only its head.

_Heh, I like genocide of Darkness. _Thought Chris.

He switched back to the rifle, and mowed the rest down, leaving only a scratch.

**JNPR and RWBY**

"Wow, he's good." Said Ren, slightly surprised.

Ruby looked closer to see his weapons, they were much smaller then Crescent Rose, but they were very strong, until a weapon on his back caught her eye, it was a LMG, which got her even more interested.

But then a mixed pack of Ursas, Deathstalkers, Beowolves and a Nevermore approached him, all together.

"Hah! He will never get past this!" Said Weiss, folding her arms.

"Come on Weiss! Don't be such a downer!" Remarked Yang.

But when they got close, Chris jumped and smashed his fists on the ground, making a wave of destruction come towards the Grimm. They were mostly disintegrated. Except the Nevermore, who lost a leg, and was lying on the floor.

Chris went up, shot the last Nevermore then dashed towards the Temple.

"H-How!? That's physically impossible!" Weiss was completely shocked now.

"Whoa." Yang was very surprised.

**Chris**

He kept on running, he did find the Temple, and looked around, he was hurried, but he just shrugged his shoulders and took the White Knight Piece.

He summoned the Cavalier, Ghost compressed the Piece, and jumped on the Cavalier, he put his feet on the accelerator, and in minutes, he was back. With a Beowolf corpse on the end.

"Ehmm… Where is the piece?" Asked Ozpin, slightly confused.

"Oh sorry, its here." Said Ghost.

The Piece materialized and it landed in front of Ozpin.

"Good, your Team is RWBY, and there is a dead Beowolf on your vehicle." Said Ozpin.

"Oh, right… I'm going to have to clean that."

It was cleaned, and the corpse was disposed of.

He walked back to the hallway and then shouldered his weapons.

He encountered JNPR and RWBY.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Cried Yang.

"Ok, I'm a Guardian, I can do that."  
>"What's a Guardian?" Asked Jaune out of simple curiosity.<p>

"You don't know? Well, ok, it's people that are meant to destroy the Darkness, a force that wants to destroy the Traveler, the god that gave us the Space Age."  
>"Anyways, I'm with Team RWBY," Suddenly Remarked Chris.<p>

Ruby and Yang could barely contain their excitement.

Blake was indifferent, as she always had her book.

Weiss, was pissed off.

They got to their dorm, a large room with bunk beds, which were built by the team and was surprisingly solid for a makeshift bed.

"Well, I guess I'm living here now."

**Okay, if you liked it, please Fav and Follow, if you had some problems, just leave it in the Review (If you're going to make one).**


	2. REMASTERING UNDER WAY

I realized that the second chapter really sucked, so i am remastering it. Bai!


	3. Chapter 2: Remastered

**Nothing too special, played some more Destiny.**

**Anyways, to the story!**

* * *

><p>The room was sizable, bunk beds, bookshelf, and other things, typical stuff, and floored with Oak wood.<p>

He looked around for a good enough spot to set a makeshift bed, he found one in a corner.

When he made the bed, from extra pillows and a blanket, the adrenaline from Initiation settled down, he then realized he was starving, he didn't want to eat the MREs as that tasted like shit and looked like shit. **(It's a brown block)** He left the dorm, and got himself to the cafeteria, it was large, and it could easily fit lots of students. He got his stuff, the person that gave him lunch was a bit surprised but got used to it.

He got; 2 Burgers, fries, 6 Pizza slices, and some water.

"How are you going to eat all that!?" Said Weiss, astonished.

"I haven't ate since last week!" Replied Chris.

"Then what do you eat!?" Said Weiss.

"This!" Said Chris, while pulling out an MRE.

"That doesn't look so bad." Said Weiss, a bit questionable.

"Well, it tastes like shit."  
>"Oh really?" Said Weiss.<p>

Chris then opened up the MRE, chipped off a piece and gave it to Weiss, she ate it, and she shuddered, violently.

"Point taken." Said Weiss, in a sick voice.

After about ten minutes, it was time for class, it was PT.

"Ah! It's the new student." Said Glynda Goodwitch, the teacher.

"It is time to test your skill...Chris, right?"

"Since you did very well on Initiation, you will be fighting Cardin Winchester today. One of the strongest."  
>"Okay, then." Said Chris while shrugging.<p>

They both walked up to the sparring stage, Chris left his Sargon-C, Rifle and Nox Revus III, which Ruby came quickly to examine, Ghost gave him a hand cannon.

"Where are your weapons?" Asked Glynda.

"I don't need them." Answered Chris, with a grin on his face.

"Very well then."

"Same rules as always, if the Aura meter goes read, you lose.."  
>Their Aura meters displayed, apparently Chris's Aura was already active, and probably the reason why he could stand so much lasers.<p>

"3…2…1… Begin!" Said Glynda Goodwitch, while looking at the control panel.

Chris dashed towards Cardin, his speed growing, with Cardin responding by dashing towards Chris, Mace at the ready. When they were close enough,

Chris launched a devastating attack, throwing Cardin's Aura meter back severely, until he was on the edge of going to the red. He then walked up to the tired Cardin, and did a slap on his face, which generated some laughter from the students, the first time Cardin got defeated with a slap to the face.

Then the Aura meter went to red.

"Hmm, 15 Seconds! New record!" Said Chris.

"Incredible, anybody else?" Said Glynda, impressed.

Only one person raised their hand, Yang.

Everyone else were too scared to fight.

"Yang Xiao Long? Come on up!"

This got Chris, to pick up his weapons, to Ruby's disappointment, because she didn't fully go through them yet.

When they got ready, they started, as of Yang's offensive capabilities, she dashed forward, in hopes of getting the edge on Chris.

However, Chris countered by blocking with his left arm, and getting a jab on her hip with the right, then he was hit by Yang on the face, his armor was normalized, as it detected that he was in lawful combat, which would make it fair towards the opposition.

Chris pushed her back, making her stumble back a bit, but she took back her battle stance quickly. Chris took a quick look, and both of their Aura were still at the green, barely.

They both dashed, Yang taking a few shots with her Gauntlet, Ember Celica, which two of them reached their target, now Chris's Aura was at the yellow.

Chris took out his Hand Cannon, quickly took aim, and shot a three times, they reached their target, making Yang's Aura was in the yellow, and he saw signs of fatigue in her. Taking the opportunity, Chris dashed forward but didn't charge for the dash attack, and gave a hard hit, it partially hit, with Yang dodging half of the fist, but it was enough to get her to the Red. Chris was victorious.

This generated a bit of jealousy, as Yang was finally dethroned from "Strongest Student" and lots of other students wanted that title, but they could only dream of it.

"Wow, you are quite a fighter." Remarked Glynda, even more impressed.

"Did that with giant robots." Modestly Said Chris.

After everything was done, everyone sparred, well, nobody wanted to fight Chris.

When they left, it was time for Military History with Barthomolew Oobleck.

When they arrived to the class, Chris was given a desk.

They started out as usual, long and boring, but Chris could withstand the amount of talking this class had, and Ghost kept it in his memory, apparently Ruby started listening when he brought up weapons.

After class, it was Professor Ports, class, Grimm study, apparently this class was the most infamous due to the teacher always telling about his personal stories.

He kept on talking and talking, this time, Chris couldn't withstand it, at least Oobleck had something interesting, but here, it was boring all the way.

"Ah-hem, Chris Walker." That voice popped Chris out of his trance.

"Since you're obviously not listening, get ready, you're fighting an Ursa."

_Well, at least some action. _Thought Chris.

He got up, cracked his knuckles and walked to the cage where the Ursa resided.

It woke up when Chris walked in, roared, then charged after Chris.

Chris, standing there, doing nothing, just stayed there, preparing his Lightning rod, when the Ursa was close enough, Chris popped it out and stuck the part which the electricity comes from and fried the bastard.

"Well... That's surprising." Said Port, with a surprised tone.

Port took a look at the clock, it was the end of class.

"Class is over! You can run along now!" Said Port.

Everybody got up from their desks and walked out of the classroom without a word, but Jaune and Cardin had to stay, by morbid curiosity, Chris went by the door and started eavesdropping, this is what he heard; "Mr. Arc and Mr. Winchester, you have been distracting the class for long periods of time now. I am asking you to just simply pay attention. Now run along." Said Port, in a serious voice.

Chris then quickly walked away from the class, he didn't want to get in trouble for spying on people, then the two students emerged from the class, they were going somewhere.

Chris decides to tail them, hiding in every intersection, until they stop at the dorms. Nobody was near so it was the perfect spot, _Bully tactics._ Thought Chris while clenching his fist.

Then Cardin started insulting him, hurting him, and the young blonde couldn't do anything.

By pure instinct, Chris jumped out of his hiding spot and tackled Cardin to the floor, punched him a few times, and holding his knife up to his neck.

"There are lots of ways to kill a human being. But I don't really want to talk about them. I saw what you were doing to Jaune over there. You either stop, or I slice your throat." Said Chris.

Cardin was too scared to respond, so Chris let him go and he ran away.

"You alright?" Asked Chris, a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sheepishly said Jaune.

Then Jaune walked away without a word.

_Hm, weird. _Thought Chris.

The classes were done, and the students should be coming back their dorms.

Chris went to RWBY's dorm, but none of them were there, so to pass the time, he went to customize his bed to make it more comfortable, after a few minutes of re-arranging some stuff, he found a place for Ghost to recharge and a place to put his weapons, but oddly, nobody came yet.

_Five minutes later..._

* * *

><p>They eventually came,<p>

"Took you some time." Said Chris.

"We had to do something." Replied Weiss.

"Anyways, what time is it?" Asked Chris.

"About 9 PM." Responded Blake.

"Time for me to go to sleep." Said Chris.

"Why so early?" Asked Ruby.

"If I sleep any later, I will wake up late, and Ghost would flash his flashlight on my face to wake me up, and I hate that." Answered Chris.

"Hey! I have to do it!" Suddenly exclaimed Ghost.

"Anyways, good night." Said Chris.

Then Chris went on his bed and went to sleep, put his weapons in their respective spots, and put Ghost down to charge.

When he was effectively sleeping, Ruby stole his weapons and examined them for an extended period of time, when she was done, she put them back.

_Next Day_

* * *

><p>Chris woke up with a yawn, he looked around, the GUI booting up, his vision was a bit hazy but it cleared up, when the GUI booted up, it told him how long he slept, how much Darkness he killed, and how many Crucible matches he won, this saddened him a bit, he was going to miss fighting in the Crucible.<p>

He checked the time, 6 AM, he looked around his bed, his weapons were at their designated locations and Ghost was still asleep, he booted him up, and in no time, Ghost was floating around.

Chris walked outside, looked around, and sighed.

"Well, since we are early, why not get some information with this place?" Asked Ghost.

"Sure, why not." Answered Chris.

They navigated their way towards the library, the librarian was quite surprised, she almost pressed the alarm for an intruder.

"It's fine, I'm just a student, no need to get crazy." Said Chris.

"Sorry, I just never saw someone like you." Replied the librarian.

"I'm just going to do a little research about this place. If its okay with you?" Said Chris  
>"Its fine, go on." Replied the Librarian.<p>

Chris then entered the endless aisles of books, until they found one that said "History".

_Looks like we found it. _Thought Chris.

They went inside the aisle, Chris picked a large book called; "Dust and Grimm: 2nd Edition"

"God this is heavy!" Muttered Chris, he carried the book until they found a table, he set it down, and Ghost started analyzing it, after a few minutes, it was all compiled and in Ghost's memory.

"Amazing... We should bring this technology to the Speaker, maybe we could finish the darkness once and for all." Said Ghost.

"I'll have to ask." Replied Chris.

"What time is it?" Asked Chris.

"About 6:30" Answered Ghost.

"You think you can handle yourself?" Asked again Chris.

"I think I can." Answered Ghost.

"I'll be at the gym, radio me if you need help." Said Chris.

"Okay." Replied Ghost.

Chris walked out of the aisle, looking behind him to see Ghost scanning the books in the aisle.

He got himself to the gym, nobody yet, he started training, and doing some aiming practice outside.

At the end, his armor was running at max speed to sanitize Chris, it was 7:00, he went to the library to get his Ghost, he did so, and then he went for breakfast.

He looked around what there was to eat, until he found out that the pancakes were gone, and he saw Nora eating the fucking things.

_Wow, very large appetite _Thought Chris, shocked.

He got himself some toast, eggs and a sausage.

He sat besides Yang, took off his helmet and started eating.

"I had a dream that an army of aliens invaded our planet!" Cheerfully said Nora.

"Alien visited our planet." Corrected Ren.

This caused Chris to raise a brow,

"Besides, what kind of alien- Oh." Said Pyrrha.

"You forget someone?" Said Chris.

"Yeah... Sorry." Said Pyrrha.

"Your gun has some materials that shouldn't exist yet?" Suddenly Asked Ruby.

"How do you know that?" Replied Chris.

Everybody sitting on the table turned their heads, wanting to know what was happening.

"Well... I, uh... Stole your weapons at night...Yeah...Sorry.." Sheepishly replied Ruby.

"Well, that's why I heard some gun reloading! Anyways, its fine Ruby, it happened to me a few times, one of them actually killed me with it." Replied Chris.

"WHAT!?" Suddenly remarked Weiss.

"You're saying, that you died already!?" Continued Weiss.

"I'm going to have to explain this, don't I?" Replied Chris.

"As a matter of fact. Yes. You do." Replied Weiss.

Now this drew even more attention.

"Okay, okay, I died at least twelve times, Ghost here can reanimate someone from the dead."  
>"How come we don't have this technology!?" Said Nora.<p>

"Cause those fucking EMPs keep on killing us and the Ghosts!" Replied Chris.

"Right, all those people landed here, and by pure luck, you're the only one that survived." Sarcastically Said Weiss.

"I nearly decimated Aliens, I saved a god, the Traveler wants me alive. When you go up into the stars, you will fight them." Calmly Replied Chris.

"Who is the Traveler?" Asked Weiss.

"Lets just say, he's the one that brought humanity into a Space Age." Answered Chris.

"Is he human?" Asked Weiss.

"Nope, a giant white ball." Answered Chris.

Then Weiss suddenly fell silent.

"Awesome!" Suddenly cried out Nora.

"Anyways, time for class, PT and Dueling."

They made their way to the class, as always, being met by Glynda Goodwitch.

"Today, we will be pairing up to duel! Also, the Vytal festival will be starting in a few months, is there anyone willing to participate in the tournament?" Announced Glynda.

Chris, Yang, Nora, and Ren raised their hands up.

"Chris Walker, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren." Glynda said to herself, while typing some keys on her scroll.

Everybody paired up, and Chris was left out, as he was now "Strongest Student" And everybody were scared to fight him.

"Mister Walker, you have been left out?" Said Glynda.

"Well, it looks like it." Replied Chris.  
>"Then you will have to face me." Said Glynda.<p>

"Well crap." Muttered Chris, under his breath.

When they both got ready, Glynda used her Riding Crop weapon to launch a circle of spears towards Chris, Chris reacted by jumping in the circle, but was surprised when another one came towards his face, taking the hit, he did a roll and took back his battle stance dashing towards her using his Lift ability, sprawling into the air, spears headed towards him, he maneuvered his way out of the salvo of spears coming for him, then landed, giving the teacher a punch, then putting his weapon on his hands.

As she was pushed back, she quickly generated an energy shield to protect herself from the salvo of the seemingly powerful weapon, Chris took this opportunity to Lift and go behind, Glynda was surprised by the move as the bullets stopped coming at her, and then she was punched in the back, Chris ran up to her, punched her repeatedly and what Glynda could have done was summon one last spear and break Chris's nose, this caused him to go back, and Glynda's Aura was in the red.

"Congratulations, you have defeated a staff member." Said Glynda, while standing up.

"Ow, my nose! Ghost, you think you can fix this?" Said Chris, holding his hands on his bloody nose.

"On it." Said Ghost.

"I usually don't strike as hard, but my Aura was in the red, so I had to get you off, or you would have killed me." Calmly stated Glynda.

"Well, I had worse." Replied Chris, Ghost already fixed the wound.

"Impressive, your object can repair a broken nose with seconds!" Said Glynda.

"Also can reanimate the dead." Added Chris.

"Hm, Ironwood would love to research into this advanced technology." Said Glynda.

"Hard chance, one of the ghosts has to handpick a Guardian. Then its attached to it for the rest of its life." Replied Chris.

Glynda thought about it, then went to teach the rest of the class.

_After class_

They were going to their next class with Barthomolew Oobleck, Military History, it was the same, but this time, they dived even more deeper in the Faunus and Human War, apparently Chris was able to comprehend everything while Ghost was converting speech into .Docx and .Avi Files.

As always, Ruby raised her head anytime weapons were brought up.

_Next class_

Chris dreaded going into Port's class as he feared he was going to die of boredom, he was hating the amount of time spent in this class. When it was over, Chris then rushed out.

_Next Class_

Now this was something different, he was supposed to collect some syrup from trees, this surely interested Chris, when everybody got their weapons and were ready, Glynda Goodwitch led the class deeper into the Forever Fall, it was kind of special, as Chris never noticed how red the leaves were, this put the Orange Water on Venus into shame.

"Professor Peach has asked us all of you to collect samples from trees inside this forest." Glynda's instructions were up pretty easy to follow.

"I am here to make sure that none of you are harmed by the Grimm. Collect samples of this red syrup." She then held up a jar of red stuff for an example. "We will rendezvous at this location at four o' clock. Have fun!"

Jaune tried pretty hard to evade from Cardin but he dragged him off. Chris kept an eye on him so he didn't get hurt, then he went with Team RWBY to get the syrup.

Chris then crouched down to collect the red syrup dripping out of the tree, occasionally poking it to get a bigger flow going.

"Don't spill any on yourself." Blake warned.

"This stuff can attract Rapier Wasps. Or worse, the Grimm." Chris didn't want to find out what the so-called Rapier Wasps were so he sealed the jar tight then Ghost compressed it into a .DLL file in his brain.

"It's great on pancakes!" Nora suddenly said, but her mouth was stained with the syrup.

"Nora!" Ren exclaimed annoyed, looking at the empty jar she was holding, but there wasn't only one, but multiple, and seeing how fast she chugged them without anybody noticing scared Chris quite a bit, then Chris feels that the jar wasn't as heavy as it was before, he took it out of the holster then saw it was empty.

"How?" Muttered Chris.

"What the- Oh Nora..." Said Pyrrha, looking at the empty bottle in her hand. "Wait, I was holding this, how did you..."

Now this made Chris get a look of utter confusion, he realized how good Nora was at eating, and she never grows fat or anything, now this led to more questions, but no answers, then Chris continued to collect the syrup again. Until one of CRDL, Russel Thrush came rushing by, Chris grabbed him by the collar and asked: "What's going on!?" He replied in a terrified tone "G-Grimm! Th- They're being attacked by Grimm!"

"Yang! Get Professor Goodwitch! Grimm!" Cried Chris.

_RWBY_

Ruby went off to help with the fight, and Yang went off to warn Professor Goodwitch.

But when Ruby got there, she saw something quite surprising, Jaune was fighting the Ursa, an Alpha.

Pyrrha prevented Chris to do anything, as she wanted Jaune to conquer it without the help of anybody, as she had hope for him.

Jaune was terrified of the beast, but he blocked the Ursa's with his Crocea Mors. He was doing pretty well, until the Ursa knocked him down, Chris, ready to jump in to help, was interrupted by Pyrrha.

Jaune got back up to face the Ursa again as he jumped at it.

_Unknown Person POV_

"I thought I had faith in you Chris." I said to myself.

I needed revenge, he left me for dead, I need to kill him, as I put my left eye on the scope of the Calcutta LR2, I took my aim for Chris, then I fired, until a sudden gust of wind altered the rout of my shot, making the bullet land beside him, which made him to jump.

"Fuck. Mission failed." I said to myself.

Then I rushed away from the tree I was on.

But the blonde hair kid killed the Alpha Ursa, which was pretty surprising as he had a pretty bad score on his fighting skills.

_Chris POV_

"What?" I said out loud.

Jaune already finished the Ursa, now he was freaking out about it, but who tried to kill me, this left many lingering questions between me and RWBY.

* * *

><p>I took a lot of time onto this! I hope you enjoy!<p> 


	4. Little update!

Just to know, I am working on two stories, one about Call of Duty Advanced Warfare, and This War Of Mine. (Obviously RWBY Crossovers.)


End file.
